Positioning devices for belt buckle presenting systems are known, which facilitate the positioning on of the safety belt for a vehicle occupant by raising the belt buckle from a lower holding position into an upper presenting position before the seat belt is fastened. After having inserted the insertion tongue of the safety belt into the belt buckle, the belt buckle is lowered again from the presenting position into the holding position in which it remains during driving. Before the seat belt is unfastened, the belt buckle is raised again so as to also permit a comfortable releasing of the insertion tongue from the belt buckle for the occupant before it is then lowered again.
Similar positioning devices are also used in belt presenting systems. In particular in two-door vehicle models, measures to make the fastening of the safety belt easier are practical, since otherwise the occupant would have to fetch the insertion tongue of the safety belt from far behind. With a positioning device, the safety belt together with the insertion tongue can be brought towards the occupant.
It is an object of the invention to provide a space-saving positioning device which can largely do without a guiding means.